Fort Versailles
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Gros délire quand on mélange Fort Boyard, Tales of Symphonia, Lady Oscar er Onii-sama e. Self insert
1. Prologue

_**Fort versailles**_

_**Prologue**_

2009 à l'école Seiran:

Rei: Journée de merde, temps de merde, vie de merdeuh! Heureusement que j'ai ma lysopaïne! En plus que je me fais chier!  
Y'a rien à la télé!  
Fukiko: Baisse d'un ton, j'arrive pas à suivre Fort Boyard!

Dans un espace-temps lointain, Sylvarant:

Vous pouviez voir un père, près d'un feu de camp, son fils de dix-sept printemps endormi sur ses genoux, lisant un livre parlant d'un groupe d'adolescents coincés sur un fort au beau milieu de l'océan. Le seul moyen qu'ils avaient de partir était de vaincre aux multiples épreuves, s'amassant du flouz au passage.

Kratos en son for intérieur: Encore un bouquin de déjanté.

1789, à Versailles:

Une petite princesse, sa dame de compagnie.  
Madame Royale se délectait de la lecture que lui faisait Marina Grandier de Jarjayes. Un livre libertin, certes, mais que sa mère, la Reine, lui avait conseillé, car il était la preuve même que la vertu gagnait toujours.  
Une autre personne entra, elle-aussi, un livre à la main.

Marina: Mère! Quelle bonne surprise!  
Oscar: Pardonnez mon intrusion, je venais juste rendre à son Altesse le livre qu'elle a eut la bonté de me prêter.  
Marie-Thérèse: Vous-a t-il plût Colonel?  
Oscar: Assurément Altesse.  
Marina: Quel est le titre de cet ouvrage?  
M-T: Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous le prêter aussi. Il s'agit de Fort Boyard.

Trois mondes connectés par un seul et même sujet.  
Une lumière vive se fit en chacun d'eux.  
Une douleur aigüe puis le noir total.  
L'aventure allait commencer!


	2. Formation de l'équipe

_**Chapitre 1 : Formation de l'équipe**_

Kratos, grâce à ses sens d'ange, avait perçu le dérangement spatio-temporel. Il eut juste le temps d'agripper fermement Lloyd et de le protéger de la chute sur le sol dur et froid de pierre. Son dos lui faisait souffrir le martyr ! Il avait encaissé le coup à la place de son fils et le fait que celui-ci n'ait rien de fâcheux soulageait un peu sa peine.  
Rei et Fukiko s'étaient lattées toutes les deux en beauté non loin d'eux.  
Fukiko eut comme qui dirait un flash sur Kratos.

Fukiko : Quel bel homme !  
Rei : T'as craqué c'est un vioc !  
Kratos : Hey ! Je ne suis pas vieux !  
Fukiko : N'écoutez point ma sœur. Je me nomme Fukiko et elle c'est Rei.  
Kratos : Kratos Aurion, mercenaire.  
Rei : Un mercenaire en 2009 ?  
Kratos : Pardon ?

Lloyd à moitié dans le gaz : S'quissepasse ?

Fukiko : C'est votre petit frère ?  
Kratos : Mon fils, Lloyd.

Espoir déçu pour Fukiko.

Au loin, on entendait trois voix. Puis arrivèrent trois personnes : une jeune femme d'environ 16 ans aux airs très doux, une plus jeune avec un maintien impeccable mais qui serrait fermement la main de la première et un être dont Kratos n'arrivait pas à déterminer le sexe. Ce qu'il l'avait étonné, c'était la parure de ces personnes. On aurait dit qu'elles sortaient d'un livre tout comme Rei et Fukiko.

Rei : Oh tiens une blondasse galonée habillée comme au dix-huitième siècle !  
Oscar : Ferme-là blondasse avec des médocs dans les poches !

Pendant que Rei et Oscar se lançaient des piques, Lloyd avait remarqué que la plus jeune des deux jeunes demoiselles était terrifiée. Souriant gentiment, il s'approcha.

Lloyd : Bonjour je m'appelle Lloyd, et là-bas, c'est mon père Kratos.  
Marina : Enchanté Messire Lloyd, je suis Marina Grandier de Jarjayes.

Remarquant que Madame Royale était timide, elle ajouta :

- J'ai le suprême honneur de vous présenter à Marie-Thérèse Charlotte, dauphine de France, première fille de Sa Majesté Louis XVI.

- C'est un immense honneur Majesté, dit Lloyd en faisant une révérence.

La princesse lui sourit.

- La personne en uniforme que vous apercevez là-bas n'est autre que ma mère, Oscar François D'où venez-vous Sieur Lloyd ?

- De Sylvarant, Mademoiselle.

- Le légendaire Sylvarant dans les contes de fées ? demanda la princesse

Le groupe fit plus ample connaissance et apprit qu'avant la téléportation, tous avaient un point commun, ils étaient en relation avec Fort Boyard et vraisemblablement, il fallait vaincre le Fort comme dans le livre et l'émission. C'est donc contraint et forcé que la petite équipe fut obligée de se former.


	3. Les huit clés !

_**Chapitre 2 : Les huit clés ?**_

Le jour se leva sur le Fort et Kratos avait toujours aussi mal mais il arrivât à le cacher aux yeux de tous.

Oscar : Bon, il nous faut trouver les sept clés en gagnant aux épreuves.  
Lloyd : Il faut aussi éviter que l'un de nous soit prisonnier.

A ces mots, Marie-Thérèse frissonna, s'aggripant plus à la main de Marina.

Soudain descendit du ciel un homme en costume de la garde royale armé d'un micro.

Lloyd : Oh papa, regarde, un caniche volant !  
Inconnu : Ferme-là morveux !

Kratos balança son épée à la tête de l'homme qui l'esquiva de peu et la renvoya au mercenaire qui l'attrapa aisément.

Inconnu : Oh vous avez coupé mes pointes fourchues, merci !  
Kratos : J'en ai rien à carrer de tes cheveux ! Et encore, je me retiens d'être grossier, il y a des jeunes filles ici. Mais traite mon enfant encore une fois de morveux **ET JE T'ENVOIE DANS L'AU-DELA FAIRE UN TOUR POUR VOIR SI J'Y SUIS !**  
Inconnu : Votre fils ? J'ai crû que c'était votre petit frère !

Kratos soupira.

Oscar : **GIRODELLE !** Mais par Saint Georges, que diantre faîtes-vous ici !  
Girodelle : Je suis ici pour animer le jeu qui passe sur toutes les télés et comme je suis un beau gosse….  
Rei : T'as surtout une tête de caniche, Mister Bouclettes. Pour résumer, on a un mercenaire qui s'est pêté le dos mais qui veut pas le dire pour ne pas inquiéter son fils chéri, le fils, 17 ans et encore plus pur et innocent qu'un enfant qui vient de naître, une blondasse galonnée qui joue les travelos, sa fille qui a l'air d'une prude, une petite princesse ma foi mignonne, ma grande sœur chérie d'amour rien qu'à moi et moi-même…Je suis pas sûre qu'on va s'en sortir vivant…..  
Oscar : **TA GUEULE BLONDASSE CAMEE !** Que tu m'insultes moi, passe encore mais je t'interdis d'insulter ma fille chérie !  
Kratos en son for intérieur : Comment elle a sût pour mon dos ? OO

Girodelle : Bon vous connaissez le système de jeu, 45 minutes pour récupérer 8 clés !  
Lloyd : Il n'y en a pas 7 ?  
Girodelle : Non, il y en a une huitième qui contient une surprise pour nos amis de Seiran et Sylvarant, un cadeau car vous avez un point commun.  
Lloyd : Nos deux mondes commencent par un S ! ^^  
Kratos : Je ne crois pas que se soit la vraie raison…  
Girodelle : Suivez moi, je vais vous conduire aux épreuves ! Zélos, le gong !

**GONG**

Kratos et Lloyd : C'est un cauchemar, on va se réveiller !

La petite équipe courut et arriva à la première salle.

Girodelle : Vous devez récupérer ici la clé en plongeant la main dans les bocaux.

Il fouilla dans un petit sac et sortit un nom.

Girodelle : A vous de jouer Madame la Dauphine.

Marie-Thérèse entra et Girodelle enclencha le temps. La petite princesse plongea la main dans un bocal à souris, en vain.  
Elle essaya un autre et cria d'horreur, il y avait des araignées !

Marina craint de derrière la porte : Courage votre Altesse !

Elle plongea la main dans un autre bocal et ses amis l'entendirent crier :

**-DU SANG, C'EST DU SANG !**

Girodelle : C'est du jus de tomates !

Sur votre droite vous avez Kratos et Lloyd en train de vomir leur maigre déjeuner.

Marina : Monsieur de Girodelle, ne mentionnez pas ce fruit devant eux, je vous le demande humblement. Nos deux amis en ont une aversion terrible.

Kratos : Vous êtes gentille, merci.

Pile à ce moment, la princesse sortit, sonnée par son exploit, elle avait la clé !

Lloyd : Bravo Altesse !

On la laissa se débarbouiller et elle s'effondra dans les bras de Marina, elle avait eut la trouille de sa vie avec ce ****** de jus de ******* dont on ne mentionnera pas l'origine pour éviter de rendre malade nos amis de Sylvarant..

Le groupe fila de salle en salle jusqu'au moment de la clé bonus. Ce fut Kratos qui dut s'en charger. Il devait courir sur un tapis roulant avec des seaux remplis d'eau afin de la transvider dans un tube pour faire remonter la clé.  
Normalement, ce genre d'épreuve qui le faisait royalement chier, il faut le dire, il le faisait assez vite mais vu son état physique pas fameux, il se retrouva vite trempé, sans savoir que Fukiko se rinçait l'œil, comprenez, un beau mec avec un haut mouillé….Lloyd, en brave fils, encourageait son père. Seulement le tapis s'emballa sans raison et envoya valser le pauvre mercenaire dans le décor, l'assommant au passage alors que le temps était presque écoulé. Lloyd défonça la porte, ramena son père ET la clé.

Girodelle : C'est de la triche !  
Rei : Hey le caniche, je te signale que Mister Kratos est diminué physiquement à cause de ce putain d'atterrissage forcé en essayant de protéger son gamin et ton putain de tapis l'a envoyé valser. Tu vas reprocher à cet enfant d'aimer son père ?  
Oscar : Je suis d'accord avec la blondasse camée.  
Rei : Ex blondasse camée, j'ai décidé de reprendre ma vie en main et j'ai entamé des études en médecine.  
Fukiko : C'est comme ça qu'elle a sut pour ce pauvre Monsieur Aurion.  
Marina : Je suis d'accord avec tout le monde ! Si jamais la providence m'avait mise dans l'état du Sieur Lloyd avec ma très chère mère à la place du Sieur Kratos, j'aurais fait pareil.  
M-T : En bref, vous vous taisez, on a la clé, on a Kratos, on va chercher leurs cadeaux et on soigne ce malheureux et **VOUS N'AVEZ PAS VOTRE MOT A DIRE !**

Comme il restait un bon quart d'heure à l'équipe, la petite troupe fit une pause, Lloyd et Marina assistés par Marie-Thérèse essayaient de soulager le pauvre mercenaire. En effet, ***** de tapis. Rei, qui avait recyclé sa boîte à came en trousse à pharmacie, leur proposa quelques anti-douleurs, Fukiko priait le ciel de les aider et Oscar étudiait le plan du Fort.

Ils prirent la direction des geôles, suivant Girodelle. Il inséra la huitième clé et deux personnes sortirent : une jeune fille toute frêle et un demi-elfe aux cheveux bleus.

Kratos et Lloyd : **YUAN !**  
Rei et Fukiko : **NANAKO !**

Oscar : C'était ça leur point commun, ils n'étaient que deux à venir de leur monde !

Girodelle : Reposez vous bien, la nuit des maîtres approche. Vous récupérerez des indices pour accéder à la salle du trésor.

La fin d'après-midi permit au groupe de resserrer les liens. Fukiko apprit d'ailleurs que Kratos était veuf, Lloyd était ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde mais surtout, qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête d'espérer, Kratos aimait follement Anna, elle était la seule et unique femme qu'il ait aimé.

Au bout d'un moment, tous tombèrent endormis : Lloyd, la tête sur les genoux de son père qui, lui, était assoupi la tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami Yuan, qui lui dormait assis accolé à une rambarde. Rei dormait avec Nanako et Fukiko dans les bras. Oscar de même avec sa fille, qui tenait Marie-Thérèse dans ses bras.

Bonam noctem mes petits, vous allez en avoir besoin.


	4. Les maîtres du temps

_**Chapitre 3 : Les maîtres du temps**_

La nuit était glaciale sur le Fort mais malgré cela, nos infortunés héros ( ?) dormaient profondément.  
Oscar rêvait d'André et de ses enfants, Marina de son petit biscuit Amestris, Marie-Thérèse de sa famille, Rei de Rhinadvil, Fukiko ( qui avait renoncé à séduire Kratos) rêvait de son club, Lloyd de sa petite chérie Colette, Kratos de sa femme, Nanako de Rei et Yuan…..de son meilleur ami.  
Il eut été criminel de les tirer de leur sommeil mais soudain une alarme sonna. Tous s'éveillèrent sauf Lloyd, qui avait **VRAIMENT** un lourd sommeil.

Girodelle : Vous avez bien dormi ?  
Rei : Oui jusqu'à ce que tu nous réveilles enfoiré !  
Girodelle : Les maîtres du temps vont vous recevoir. Kratos vous allez mieux ?  
Kratos : Un peu, oui.  
Girodelle : Suivez-moi.

Kratos réveilla Lloyd et la petite troupe s'enfonça dans la bâtisse.

Girodelle : Les maîtres du temps vont vous affronter en duel singulier. Vous gagnerez du temps. Ce temps vous servira pour la salle du trésor. Restez ici, je vous appellerai.

La petite troupe obéit et soudain on entendit :

- Yuan Ka-Fai, les maîtres du temps t'attendent.

Kratos : Bon courage vieux !

Courageusement, le demi-elfe aux cheveux turquoises s'engouffra dans l'antre des maîtres du temps. L'air y était irrespirable. Il priait la déesse pour que Kratos ou Lloyd n'ait jamais à y entrer.

Girodelle : Bienvenue à toi Yuan. Le maître du temps te défie.

Il vit deux avions en papier et une flamme. Il comprit le système. Le premier qui lâcherait l'avion enflammé perdrait. Il ne voulait pas perdre.  
Les avions furent brûlés et rapidement la flamme arriva au niveau des doigts de Yuan. Il sentait la brûlure mais refusait de lâcher. Le maître du temps abandonna et Yuan gagna 10 minutes dans la salle du trésor.  
Il revint, acclamé par la troupe. Marina remarqua la brûlure qu'il avait et comprit.

-Marina Grandier de Jarjayes.

Courageusement elle entra. Elle vit une construction avec des clous. Elle sourit, elle était sûre de gagner. Elle jouait à ce jeu avec son père et elle gagnait toujours. Elle joua avec le maître du temps et gagna.

-Mademoiselle Nanako

Nanako eut droit au jeu des dominos à ne pas faire tomber, elle gagna.

-Mademoiselle Fukiko

Fukiko gagna elle aussi au bras de fer.

Ils avaient en tout une heure dans la salle au Trésor. On entendait les maîtres du temps pas très content.

Girodelle : Bonne nuit, nous nous retrouverons tout à l'heure pour la quête aux indices.


	5. La recherche des indices

_**Chapitre 4 : La recherche des indices et une Marina qui s'énerve ? OO**_

Le soleil était à son zénith. Malgré leur aventure nocturne, nos héros se portaient bien et Kratos s'était parfaitement remis de l'atterrissage forcé.  
Rei faisait un résumé vite fait de la troupe, comme à son habitude.

Rei : Bon on a une blondasse galonnée…  
Oscar : **TA GUEULE EX BLONDE CAMEE !**  
Rei : Sa fille qui est une vraie prude…  
Marina : La vertu est trop souvent rabaissée de nos jours !  
Rei : Un mercenaire courageux et son fils qui a hérité de cette hardiesse…  
Kratos et Lloyd : _*** rouges ***_  
Rei : Ma sœur chérie d'amour et ma chérie Nanako , une jolie petite princesse et un drôle de gars qui cherche sûrement à choquer avec ses cheveux bleus.  
Yuan : Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est ma vraie couleur de cheveux ! Je suis un demi-elfe, ceux nés des amours interdis entre elfes et humains.  
Kratos : Et malheureusement à Sylvarant, bon nombre de gens les rejettent.  
Marina : C'est horrible !  
Rei : C'est comme ça, petite tourterelle sans tâches !  
Marina : Bon, vous écoutez-moi ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos piques ! Je suis fière de ce que je suis et si j'ai envie de prendre parti pour la cause des demi-elfes ça me regarde, alors en clair **FERME TA GUEuLE TU ME FAIS CHIER MAINTENANT !**  
Tous : OO

Marina se hâta de demander pardon à sa mère et à Marie-Thérèse pour son langage indécent. Oscar, trop heureuse de voir que sa fille avait un peu de son répondant, lui pardonna vite.  
Le groupe discuta de son avenir. Il était clair qu'après l'aventure, tous repartiraient dans leurs mondes. Marina trouvait cela triste, elle s'était attachée à Kratos, à Yuan et à Lloyd.

Lloyd : Vous savez, avec l'épée éternelle, je pourrais demander aux rois des Esprits Origin, d'unir nos mondes, comme ça, on pourrait se revoir.  
Yuan : Mon dieu Lloyd, t'a des idées intelligentes ! OO  
Lloyd : Ca arrive de temps en temps _*** tout fier***_  
Kratos : Je suis fier de toi ^^

Marina approuva l'idée. Tous discutèrent de ce qu'ils voulaient faire plus tard. On apprit que Marina était promise au Dauphin d'Amestris, Edward Elric. Lloyd, lui, avait une petite amie merveilleuse selon ses dires.  
Soudain on le vit consulter Yuan et son père puis ils s'inclinèrent devant la miss qui avait poussé sa première gueulante peu de temps avant.  
Touchés par la gentillesse qu'elle leur avait témoignée, ils souhaitaient se mettre à son service à Amestris pour la protéger. En plus, Sylvarant serait un pays voisin de son futur royaume.  
Emue elle accepta.  
Soudain Girodelle apparut.

Girodelle : Yo la compagnie ! Ici débute la recherche des trois indices ouvrant la salle du trésor ! Oscar, Rei, suivez-moi ^^

Oscar et Rei devaient plonger dans l'océan, atteindre un bateau, crier la combinaison pour que le groupe trouve l'indice.

Rei : Tu sais nager ?  
Oscar : Mieux que toi en tout cas.  
Rei : Hey le caniche surtout ne te rince pas l'œil parce qu'on aura nos hauts mouillés !  
Oscar : Y'a rien à voir dans ton cas alors….

Elles plongèrent, nagèrent en faisant la course….Oscar gagna ^^  
La combinaison était 1754.

Oscar : L'année de naissance de mon chéri rien qu'à moi d'amour ^^  
Rei : OO  
Oscar : Quoi, j'ai pas le droit de dire que j'aime mon mari ?

Pendant qu'elles se séchèrent, Yuan était allé à la tour du père Germain répondre à son énigme. Marina l'avait accompagné pour le soutenir moralement après s'être assurée que sa mère allait bien.  
Yuan répondit correctement mais Germain était anti demi-elfe et refusa de lui donner l'indice.

On entendit Marina hurler :

**- NON MAIS ESPECE DE POURRITURE ! IL A REUSSI L'EPREUVE ET VOUS REFUSEZ DE LUI DONNER SON GAIN !**

On censura la suite pour le respect des bonnes mœurs.

Oscar : Elle est en forme ma fille aujourd'hui ^^

D'ailleurs la troisième épreuve lui était réservée. Elle devait marcher sur un fil pour atteindre l'indice. Mais elle glissa et manqua de se rompre le coup. Kratos et Yuan, étant donné qu'ils avaient des pouvoirs d'Anges, la sauvèrent et ils eurent l'indice.

Girodelle : Il est tard, nous nous retrouveront à la salle demain.

Peu après, Yuan donna à Lloyd l'épée éternelle dont il ferait usage à la fin de l'aventure.  
L'aventure allait s'achever bientôt.


	6. La fin d'une aventure

_**Chapitre final : La fin d'une aventure**_

Le jour se leva sur le Fort.  
Le dernier jour de leur aventure…Oscar pensait à cela en fixant la mer. Non pas qu'elle en fut mécontente mais elle s'était liée avec tous même Rei.  
Ce fut l'arrivée de Girodelle qui la sortit de sa rêverie.

Girodelle : Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, la salle du Trésor vous est ouverte mais pour activer son trésor, vous devez résoudre l'énigme grâce aux indices gagnés hier. Ce n'est pas de l'argent que vous gagnerez, c'est autre chose.  
Marina : Moi j'ai, pour ma part, déjà gagné un trésor, je me suis fait de nouveaux amis et ça m'est plus précieux que tout ce qu'il y a sur cette Terre.  
Yuan : Pour sûr, elle sera une grande reine ^^  
Rei : Pourvu que ses sujets ne s'endorment pas devant sa vertu proéminente.

Marina lui lança un regard noir qui lui faisait comprendre qu'elle risquait une nouvelle gueulante.  
Tous allèrent à la salle où ils eurent la surprise de voire les sept clés sur les serrures de la grille.  
Ils ouvrirent les indices avant d'activer la porte.  
Les trois indices étaient : Laclos-Libertin-Homme.

Lloyd : J'y pige que dalle….  
Kratos : Laclos, l'auteur des Liaisons Dangereuses, hmmm….  
Rei : Un homme libertin dans ce roman…  
M-T : Je sais ! Valmont ! C'est le libertin le plus mis en avant dans ce livre !  
Yuan : Vendu ! La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants !

Le groupe activa la porte, sept d'entre eux formèrent le nom Valmont sur l'alphabet géant.

Girodelle : Zélos, tête de tigre !

Il y eut un déclic mais ce ne fut pas de l'argent qui tomba, un ange arriva ! Blond, grand, vêtu de blanc…

Yuan : Tiens mon blondinet de beau-frère !  
Mithos : Ta gueule le bleuet !  
Kratos : Bonjour….

Mithos venait apporter l'anneau d'Origin. Lloyd le passa à son doigt, brandit l'épée éternelle et lui commanda :

- Unit nos trois mondes !

Une lumière blanche s'échappa du Fort et entoura toute la planète. Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix tonna :

- Ton vœu est exaucé.

Il fallait repartir, avant que Lloyd ne le commande à l'épée, on s'embrassait, certains pleuraient un peu. Les trois habitants de Sylvarant jurèrent à Marina qu'ils se reverraient.

Tous se réveillèrent chez eux, tous avaient eu l'impression d'un rêve mais tous savaient qu'il n'en était rien. Ils avaient vaincu le Fort, ils s'étaient rencontrés, c'était leur destin.

_**Epilogue**_

Seiran :

Rei et Nanako étaient les premières à la Fac de médecine et Rei s'était rapprochée de sa sœur.

Sylvarant :

Kratos et Lloyd se préparaient pour leur déménagement vers le château d'Amestris. Ils rejoignirent Yuan qui les attendait, trop heureux d'être au service d'une demoiselle qui l'aimait pour lui et qui ne le rejetait pas. Le trio fut rejoint par Colette, la petite amie de Lloyd. Quand elle avait apprit le destin de Lloyd, elle s'était engagée dans le service d'Amestris afin de suivre celui qu'elle aimait. Marina, par lettre, avait accepté

France :.

Marie-Thérèse était retournée chez elle, Oscar préparait le mariage de sa fille.  
Marina rayonnait.

Le Fort, une belle aventure, le plus beau des trésors.

_**FIN**_


End file.
